This invention relates generally to tamper-resistant packages, and more particularly to a dual container package and method for packaging articles such as pharmaceuticals and medicines within the smaller inner container.
With the recent rash of deaths and serious illness as a result of tampering with over-the-counter pharmaceuticals and drugs, considerable emphasis has been directed to the inadequacy of existing tamper-resistant and tamper-proof packages and methods of constructing same. Most of the prior art devices are not truly tamper-proof, in that tampering with the articles therein is possible. Alternately, prior art discloses tamper-resistant packages and packaging devices which are intended to provide some indicia or physical evidence that tampering has occured therewith.
An example of a claimed tamper-proof package is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,632, directed to a dual container arrangement having a pressurized void therebetween, the outer container or enclosure creating the pressurization as it is sealed about the inner container. Additional elastic layers are also provided around the second container to enhance the tamper-proof features. Other prior art which discloses air pressurized protective packaging are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,835,596 directed to a method for packaging marshmellows which uses an air pressurizing bag to provide protective packaging. U.S. Pat. No. 2,833,398 discloses an inflation cushioned sealed container wherein a pressurized bag is placed within a container above the article to be protected in order to provide protective packaging in a tamper-resistant closure for the article. U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,893 is, likewise, directed to a tamper-evident packaging device which includes an inner and an outer gas tight container each having flexible walls and pressurization with gas above atmospheric pressure to inflate their flexible walls. However, none of these have received any substantial degree of commercial acceptance.
With respect to tamper-resistance and tamper-evidence type packages, U.S. Pat. No. 2,880,900 discloses an outer sealed cushion or container employing a vacuum to provide packaging protection of the articles in the inner container. Likewise, the packaging device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,203 is directed to a dual inner and outer packaging device wherein tampering is rendered obvious by the change in the physical shape of the inner container which is pressurized while the void between the inner and outer layers is at a vacuum or less than atmospheric pressure. Other patents which include a variation of this theme wherein loss of the vacuum within a vacuum sealed package provides the resistive and indicative tampering virtues are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,040,798, 3,152,711, 3,160,302, 2,197,004, 3,736,899, 3,443,711, and 2,034,739.
Still other tamper-resistant seals are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 681,774 and 1,039,843 which are directed to tamper-resistant seals.
The present invention, although not providing tamper proof features, does provide a packaging which is virtually fool proof with respect to its tamper evident novel features. The method of construction is convenient and economical, as well as reliable and provides a tamper-evident seal which cannot be disrupted, disturbed, or be otherwise penetrated without the potential user or purchaser having clear and convincing evidence of the tampering.